Emerald eyes
by Blowing Wind
Summary: How does a sweet innocent girl like Sakura ended up working as a secretary for the most overbearing obnoxious man a.k.a Li Syaoran? Simple: Fate brought them together. Even the most arrogant man finds it hard to resist the sweet girl! SyaoranXSakura
1. Emerald Eyes: First Meeting

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I don't own CCS.

* * *

.   
. 

How does a sweet innocent Sakura ended up working as a secretary to the most arrogant, overbearing, egotistical jerk, a.k.a. Li Syaoran? It's simple. Fate brought them together. Even the most obnoxious man finds it hard to resist the naive girl.

* * *

Sunlight stream into the room, bathing everything in warm ray of lights as morning came. 

A very pronounce groan followed by a stretch filtered the room as one slim finger darted out of the pink comforter to shut off the alarm. Peeling the blanket away from her warmth body, Sakura Kinomoto stepped into a pair of pink bunny slippers and walked toward the bathroom to get ready.

Today is finally the day she get her chance at the world most renown Li real estate Enterprise. She can hardly wait to show off her talent since the interviewer was one of her long time friend's of her last employer. Isn't that the reason why she had left her hometown Montana for the big city like Tokyo in the first place? She'd told her parents that she simply wanted a good job after studying so hard at Montana University, and managed to graduate at the top ten percent of the whole university.

The real reason however was that she needed to see the world as it really is. Since she was little, she'd always been surrounded by her family love as well as her neighbors. She had grew up with the neighbor's kid since birth and seeing them everyday gave her the feeling that she had sibling instead of being an only child. She had grown up in a small town of Montana where everybody knew everybody. She'd loved it, but she also yarned for the freedom to explore the real world where she can go from place to place without someone recognizing her. Deciding on that, she'd packed up the next month, used her saving to rent a decent apartment and shipped out of the quiet state altogether.

She had hold down a job at a small local real estate company for the few first months in Tokyo before deciding to look for something that her degree was paid for. Ellie, the nice lady who owned the company had informed her that with the master degree she had, finding a nice job in Tokyo was easy as long as connection was at hand. With that said, Ellie had agreed to talk to her friend and finally Sakura had an appointment to meet with the Finance manager at the Li Enterprise.

Taking a quick shower, she'd gone through her morning routine of teeth brushing and feeding her dog, Fanny at the same time. Slipping on a pair of sleek black dress pants and a white dress shirt, she brushed her auburn lock that reached her mid back and put on a studded diamond earring and a thin silver chain with a cherry blossom pendant her mother had given her at her high school graduation, she looked at herself in the mirror and smile at what she saw.

Sleek and professional. That's what Grace, the manager had describe about the dress code. Sakura grabbed her purse and car key and walked out of her bedroom. Her apartment wasn't big but it was a decent size. Giving her flat coated retriever a kiss, Sakura giggled when Fanny nuzzled her nose into her hair.

"Let's go, Fanny. Sylvia is going to watch you today. Aren't you excited?" Sakura asked happily as she ruffled the fur. Fanny gave a soft whine and nudge her toward the door.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Sakura said with a laugh as she slipped into a low heels shoes and locked the door behind her. Walking down the stairs and stopped in front of a metal door, she rang the door bell and waited.

Sylvia, a young girl at the age of ten opened the door and gave a squeal before hugging 's leg.

"Kura- onee-chan" Sylvia squealed.

"Hello to you too, Sylvia" Sakura grinned at the use of her middle name said as she bend down to give the young girl a hug.

"Mama said that I can play with Fanny today. I can right?" Sylvia said hopefully.

"Of course you can. Fanny could always use a friend." Sakura encourage as Fanny sniff the little girl suspiciously then the dog bark happily.

"See, she like you already."

"Yay. Come on Fanny, let's go for a walk in the park." Sylvia said as she lead the dog out the glass door. Sakura smile and waved them off. Walking into the apartment, she found Ellie in the living room cleaning the table.

"Good morning, Ellie." Sakura said.

Ellie turned around with a surprise. "Good morning to you to, dear. You look stunning today."

"Thanks. I needed that." Sakura reply with a sheepish smile.

"Nonsense. You're a beautiful girl, there's no need for me to tell you." Ellie replied mildly. "I hope you do well on your interview."

"Thank you." Sakura said as she glance down at her watch. "I have to go. Thanks again for watching Fanny for me."

"No problem. Keeps Sylvia out of trouble when she have a playmate to bother." Ellie said with a smile.

Sakura laughed and waved as she closed the door behind her. Walking toward her parked car, a gift from her parents when she entered college, she unlocked the car and got in. True that it wasn't something fancy, but she's not picky. Besides, she loved the car because it's from the love her parents had put into getting it custom made especially for her.

Pulling out of the lot, she headed straight for the highway hoping to avoid morning traffic. With any luck, she'll arrive at the place ten minutes early and have time to stop at Starbuck for a cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
. 

.  
.

"YOU'RE FIRED.'' a voice rang out the quiet room as a frightened middle age woman stumbled out of the room looking a little scared. She hurriedly left the area before more damage was done. Her boss was a total hottie, too bad he's got such a bad temper of a raging bull. With her stuff already packed she bolted out of the room in a record time ignoring other employees attention that was gathered during the episode.

"Another one gone."

"I wonder what she did this time?"

"Li -sama is hot but I wouldn't want to work as his secretary."

"You're right. I just hope someone fill in the spot soon before he gone berserk."

Ignoring the whispering around her, the ex-secretary ran out the door and out the building bumping into various people.

"Did I only hired incompetence people around here?" a voice bellowed out and the staffs shrank back into their chairs.

Grace came out of her office with a shake of her head. Another one gone already! It had only been three months the most since Riki came and now she's gone, not that she hadn't thought about it. Riki was more than qualified for the position but her nature of flirting hadn't lead her to successful ending after all, it seem.

Grace Kelly turned back toward the young woman she was interviewing and found only a vacant chair. Blinking her eyes confusedly, she took the sticky note left on the polished table that read _' I'm sorry, I'm not interested in working here anymore.'_

Sighing with defeat, she crumpled the note and threw it in the trash can near the door. Well, she had another three interviewers to go through in the next hour or so.

Her office phone rang and she picked it up wearily. "Finance office. Grace speaking."

"Grace, I need you to come to my office." came a gruff voice.

"Yes, sir." with that said, she stood up and glance at the clock. She had ten minutes left until the next interviewer showed up. Walking briskly towards her boss's office, she didn't bother knocking as she pushed through the heavy door.

"You bellowed?" she asked with a raised brow.

"We both know that I do not bellow." Syaoran grumbled loudly.

"Can't you just give me a heads up a few weeks before when you fire your secretary next time? That way I can find another replacement on time."

"Didn't even think of firing Riki this morning, but after walking into my office to see her half naked on my desk..." Syaoran trailed off throwing his pen on the table with a frustrated scowl.

"That bad, huh?" Grace questioned.

"Incompetence people." Syaoran said rubbing his eyes.

"Well, whatever you decide to do boss, leave me out of it. I have an interview to conduct, so..."

A curt knock on the door interrupted. "Grace, we need you at twenty-third floor. The computer system had gone wrong and the files are all mixed up."

"All right." Grace said as she walked out the door. "See you later, boss."

"Oi, I need another secretary now." Syaoran hollered after Grace but she didn't seem to hear.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sakura ordered her hot chocolate and waited for it to be delivered. The three blue glass building in front of her belonged to the Li Real estates branch. Glancing at her watch, she had at least twenty minutes until her appointment. 

"Here you go ma'am." a young girl of seventeen said handing her the hot content. Murmuring a thank you and a smile, Sakura left the shop and crossed the busy intersection toward the intimidating building complex. She'd parked her car two blocks from the building seeing that the chances of her parking near the building was slim to none. Sakura had learn that if you want to get anywhere in Tokyo, walking through green lights was only the beginning. Stopping in front of the building, she hastily throw away the empty cup and settled herself. Muttering an an encouragement under her breath, she walked up the steps and smile at the doorman who pulled the heavy glass door open.

Sakura was amazed at the extravagant of the posh lobby office complex. Sparkling chandeliers graced the ceiling along with glass elevators, mahogany furnitures and sleek black marble floor. She felt rather intimidated by the surrounding but willed her nervousness away with steel determination that she thought she possessed. Walking toward the receptionist's desk, Sakura asked for the direction before heading toward the elevator with the destination of the fiftieth floor.

The soft ding implied that she'd on the fiftieth floor. Walking out hesitantly, her eyes looking around the place wildly. The golden hue of the place reminded her of twenty-four carat gold covered every inch of this place. Her heels clicked on the marbled floor as she entered through the double door. A few women dressed in impeccable fashion lined up outside of an office. They were all very beautiful and exotic looking compared to herself. Shrinking back momentarily, she walked toward the office and took a seat in one of the empty chair. She can hear the women's chattering endlessly to one another while putting on lipstick and powder on their faces. Sakura thought of her fresh free-face make up and wince. maybe she should have put on some makeup instead. Though wearing the uncomfortable excess stuff was annoying in her opinion.

.  
.  
Syaoran sat back against the leather chair and stifled a sigh. God, women can talk forever and frankly, this one in front of him isn't any different. He'd asked her to described her past experiences in real estate field and she's been talking non-stop since then. Damn Grace for putting him in this situation. Rubbing his eyes wearily as he tried to get a grasp on what...his eyes trailed down to her open resume on his desk. Natasha Williams, was saying at the moment.

"...And then I transferred to..."

"Excuse me, Ms. Williams, would you mind describe in a few short sentences on why were fired from your last employer?" Syaoran cut in as he flipped her resume to another page.

"I...er...well...that is..." Natasha stammered as she think of what to say.

"Thank you. We'll contact you to let you know the result." with that dismissal, Syaoran place the resume back on the desk and picked up another one. He didn't noticed Natasha running out of the room sobbing.

Women, honestly. He dread to think what the next interviewer would be like.

Sakura stared at the sobbing woman running past her in confusion. Was the interview that bad? She was practically shaking from head to toe now.

"Sakura Kinomoto." a voice called out her name from inside the room. Straightening out her poster, she noticed the other women waiting on line looked at her from head to toe. Willing herself to fight down the blush that rose up her cheeks, she walked toward the opened office door tentatively. She found a man sitting behind the oak desk flipping through folders distractedly.

"Have a seat please." he said looking at her and dismissing her just as quickly. Syaoran took the seat in front of the desk and pressed her shaking hands on her hidden lap.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself." the man said, still not looking at her. Sakura found this to be incredibly rude and felt that she'd being ignored on purpose.

"Well, I---I graduated from University of Montana with a Master Associate in Real estate management and development. I---"

"You've only had one job?" he questioned looking at her with a raised brow.

"Well, yes." Sakura said a little hesitantly. She looked up to see him furrowed his brows. "but I'm a quick learner. You can train me however you want and I will try to follow to the best of my ability."

"Ms. Kinomoto, do you have any idea how busy this company is? Without any experiences, do you think you can handle the stress of working without any solid idea?" Syaoran asked as he tossed the folder on the desk lightly.

Sakura blushed slightly. "I know that I may not seem that dependable, but I deserve the benefit of the doubt. As I told you, I'm a fast learner and I also don't have any bad habit, like running late."

"Ms. Kinomoto, you look like a reliable person. In my opinion, I think you are suitable for this position, but I'm still having some doubt." Syaoran said and almost smile when the woman in front of him drooped her head slightly. "But, I would also like to give you the benefit of the doubt as you put it. I would like to offer a training session with one of my employee. If he or she sees that you are fit to do as you had described, I will personally hire you."

Sakura bit her lips slightly. Well, anyone would have already tossed her resume into the trash can and told her to go home. This man seemed like a reasonable person, but he sounded a lot different on the phone. She glanced at the name plate on the desk that read ' Grace Kelly.'

"Any question?" Syaoran asked as he steeple his hands together.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but,..."

"It's okay." he said with a slightly amuse look on his face as he lifted a water bottle and brought it to his lips.

"It's just that, you sounded a lot more...feminine on the phone. I'm sorry for thinking you were...you know---" Sakura trailed off with a blush on her face.

Syaoran was once in his life speechless as the water poised near his lips and he gaped at the woman in front of him with barely suppressed anger or amusement. He couldn't decide which one.

"I mean that it's okay that you are...you know. I'm just not used to being around one but now I see that they're a lot more nicer than male or female alike. But, it's just that you look more prettier than anyone I've met, guys or girls alike---"

"Ms. Kinomoto, what the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran cut into her mid tirade.

Sakura's face burned hot as she tried not to fidget under his narrowed gaze. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm sorry if I...already did."

They were both quiet for the next minute or so. Sakura didn't know whether to simply get up and leave the office while Syaoran looked like he was trying to hold in his anger. Without warning, the door slid opened and a tall graceful woman stepped in with a surprised look on her face.

"Li-sama. I didn't know you were still interviewing." Grace said carefully as she looked between her boss's face and the girl in the opposite chair.

Syaoran then did something that neither expected. He burst out laughing as Sakura's face turned even redder. " Have a good day, Ms. Kinomoto. Your training is scheduled for next Monday. I'll see you then."

"Right. Thanks." Sakura mumbled as she shot up from the chair and left the office as fast as she can.

Grace watched the woman exit the door with a raised brow. "What was that all about?" she asked as she took a seat in the vacant chair.

"I just found my secretary." Syaoran replied as he took another sip of the water.

"Her? She was supposed to be in my department." grace asked with a surprised as she picked up the resume and read over. "Yes, that's the one. I met her briefly through my friend. Seemed like an honest person. A little naive, maybe." grace mumbled as she flipped through the pages. "Do you think she'll last?"

Syaoran chuckled. "She thought I was gay."

Grace pressed her lips together in a tight line to prevent the giggle from slipping out. "You don't say. Should I send the rest home then?"

"Please. Ms. Kinomoto will be under your training for a while. I doubt her ability to work here, but it look like she's got the potential." Syaoran said as he got up.

"I see." Grace answered as she walked out to tell the rest of the interviewers to go home.

Syaoran walked back to his office and sighed then a smile tugged his lips. Ms. Kinomoto had thought he was gay.

That was something he hadn't heard before.

* * *

A/N: Second attempt at writing CCS fic. Hope this one will be finished. LOL. 

"

* * *


	2. Emerald Eyes: Supposedly Prissy Boss

Chapter 2: Supposedly Prissy boss. a.k.a. Li Syaoran.

disclaimer: I do not own card Captor Sakura!

* * *

.  
.  
Sakura heaved out a frustrated sigh as she leaned back against the copy machine. She idly glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and wished that it were time for lunch already. She had been in this building since eight o'clock on the dot this morning only to learn that her tasks consist of nothing but running around the building all day making copies for other people and making coffees. Somehow, her well thought out plan for working seriously just seem to lessen every ticking seconds. Then there are the people. 

From where she came from in Montana, being the only Japanese family in the whole town was fun. People were more open and friendly toward one another. They look out for each other as well as the children. Sakura scrunched up her face as she thought back to what had happened. She was looking for a copy machine since the one near her work spot was busy. Everyone had ignored her question and continued what they were doing as if she was invisible. She understood very well that this was busy work environment and that everyone just wanted to get his or her work done on time. She did not blame them, of course, but could someone just stop and point her in the right direction instead of making her walk around from floor to floor?

'Welcome to Tokyo, the land of the Rising Sun, Sakura.' She mused to herself quietly as she heaved out another sigh for the nth time. The papers still being copied and shoot out of the machine and she has nothing better to do then to watch birds flew by. Somehow, this was not the image she had in mind when she was employed in the Li Enterprise. Well, technically speaking, she was in training but that's was not the point. She had a Master Degree from the United States and it was a well-known fact that it was acceptable almost in anywhere in the world. Maybe what she needed an opportunity to show them what she is truly made of. With that in mind, she finally muster up a real smile. A loud beeping from the machine startled her. The red blinking light indicated that there was no more papers in the slot. Sighing, she walked toward the paper bin and took out some before heading back toward the machine. Somehow, making copies of endless document was not exactly the opportunity she had imagined.

.  
.

* * *

"Here are the documents you ask for." Sakura said with a smile as she placed a pile of folders on Grace's desk. To be truthful, Grace was not as bad as she seemed when she was not screaming or yelling at hr employees. 

"Thank you, Hon." Grace mumbled out, not looking up from whatever she was reading. "Could you sort out the next pile by dates, please? I need it by two this afternoon."

"Sure." Sakura replied before she picked up the next batch of papers and placed the weight on her arm. Was it her or each time she done with one task, the next one seem to be even more than before? She did not even make it through the door before an angry Li Syaoran burst through the door. Sakura was startled as she let out a shriek along with the papers flying eight feet up into the empty air.

There was total silence in the room. Sakura was shock to say the least as she thought of all of the possibilities he could use to fire her instantly. Grace was unsuccessfully trying to hold in her laugh. Sakura did not even want to know what Mr. Li's reaction would be. She opened her mouth to apologize before she heard some grumbling along the line of "You'll do," Coming from Mr. Li's mouth before he dragged her out of the room by her wrist.

"I'm burrowing her this afternoon." He tossed behind his shoulder at Grace as he walked toward his grand office and tossed her a few manila folders. "I have a very important meeting this afternoon. You will be my secretary for today. Your task is to sit back, shut up and do not say a word. Got it?" he said slowly as if talking to a small child. Sakura mutely nodded as she looked somewhat close to fainting. "Now, repeat what I have just said to you."

"My task is to sit back, shut up and do not say a word?" she repeated unsurely as she gnawed her lower lips intensely. Mr. Li looked please before signaling for her to follow him. Shooting out of her chair in a flash, she almost tripped but caught herself in time. Sakura cursed herself for wearing heels on the wrong day. She tried her best to catch up with the said man who at the moment almost look like he was running instead of walking.

In front of the building parked a sleek black tinted limo with a driver at the side opening the door. Mr. Li waited for her to get in, rolling his eyes in the process when she once again tripped over the own feet. He managed to save the folders from falling with Sakura apologizing profusely. He shut her up with a glare before getting in himself and the driver shut the door before getting into the driver seat himself.

Sakura could feel every pair of eyes upon her back as she kept her eyes reverted from the man. Some shoot her sympathy looks, and some just shook their heads. What had she gotten herself into?

Sakura wanted to puke her guts out when they finally arrived at the destination: A high-class restaurant with surrounding French glass and exotic plants. The drive from the building was okay for the first few minutes before Mr. Li got annoyed and ordered the driver, Phil to 'Step on it and fuck the lights.', along with a few threats to the nearby passing cars. Sakura sworn that she saw a few cop cars chasing them along the busiest intersection of Tokyo. One thing she learn from this horrible experience: Never eat anything when riding in the same car with the Devil; a.k.a. Li Syaoran.

The limo barely stopped before Mr. Li impatiently threw the door open and pull Sakura along with him without a word. Sakura managed to keep her mild cussing to herself when he yanked the restaurant door open and pull her inside. Had he forgotten that she was a person with feet of her own instead of a rag doll? She would probably have blisters on her feet by now, if not from running in high heels to catch up with him, then from him dragging her around the place without a word.

'I would never take flip-flops for granted ever again.' Sakura thought as she stopped in front of the maitre d'. Mr. Li muttered something out, brushing the lint off his immaculate Armani suit. Sakura had just realized that she had on a pair f black trouser and a short-sleeved ivory silk blouse with no purse. Great. She was stranded in the middle of a restaurant with no money; no mean of transportation should Mr. Li decide to fire her. Whoever they were meeting today seemed very important to Mr. Li. Sakura made a mental note to keep her mouth shut until this day is over.

They were seated in a private dining room on the second floor that overlooked Tokyo. It was a spectacular sight but Sakura was too nervous even to enjoy the view.

'Tomoyo would have loved to photograph this.' Sakura thought to herself as she pictured her amethyst-eyed best friend/cousin and her penchant to film every 'cute moments.' Sakura distinctively remembered when she flew to California for the summer to visit Tomoyo, she had to try on every pair of clothing that Tomoyo designed and later photograph into calendar as a souvenirs. It was one of the best summers in her life. Now, Tomoyo decided to pursue her dreams as a designer in New York where she recently hired for a famous fashion company.

"Why are you so happy?" Mr. Li's voice cut through her haze as she was brought back to reality. That was when she noticed that they were alone in a room and here she was ignoring him and pondering over her past memories. "Have you heard anything I have just said?" he added for a good measure with a raised brow.

Sakura swallowed hard. "Um…you were saying something about salmon and coffee beans…?" she answered hesitantly, her eyes lowered onto the cream-colored cloth table. Only then did she realize what she had just said aloud. Violent crimson color exploded on her face as she felt her cheeks warmed. How could she be so stupid? Why in the world would he talk about fish and coffee? Stupid…stupid…_**stupid**_.

"I was not talking out…fish. Actually, I was referring to our client, Mr. Setsuna Himazuki. We are negotiating a contract to his new resort in the Bahamas. He wanted to extend his luxury hotel chain to the Caribbean. Not…tuna or coffee beans." He finished as Sakura's face flushed red again.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled out.

"You have got a bad habit of apologizing." He observed silently.

"I'm sorry." She said once again before hiding her groan. She wanted to bash her head against the table or the wall or…something for being so stupid yet again.

Mr. Li gave out a sigh before glancing at his wristwatch. "He should be here soon."

Just then, the door opened and a man with a beard belly walked in. He had a huge smile on his face and baldhead. It was Santa in the middle of August. Sakura wisely swallowed her giggle as she watched the exchanged between Mr. Li and Mr. Himazuki. They were openly friendly with one another. It was reminded her of a grandson greeting his grandfather.

'He's gorgeous when he's not scowling.' Inner Sakura thought as she watched Mr. Li genuinely smile toward the older man. Sakura shook her head to dispel the thought, 'Got to stay away from sweets in the mornings.' She made a mental note to herself.

"This is my secretary, Ms. Kinomoto." Mr. Li's voice interrupted her thought as Sakura gave a nervous smile follow by an 'It is nice to meet you' greeting. Mr. Himazuki smiled confidently at her before nodding his head and they took their seat.

The food was of course, very delicious and expensive, but Sakura was too absorbed in the deep conversation that Mr. Li and Mr. Himazuki engaged in. Mr. Li has voiced his opinions when needed, leaving the rest to Mr. Himazuki. It was not hard too see why he was the CEO of one of the biggest business in the world. The man was brilliant with his precise plans and sharp as knife skills when it comes to businesses. After hours of negotiating, they shook hand and sealed it with a glass of first-rate wine.

Mr. Himazuki was impossibly happy as he downed his wine with an approval nod. "I like your style, Xiao Lang. You remind me of what Voltaire once said…"

"Judge of a man by his questions rather than by his answers.." Sakura finished before she realized that she had just spoke aloud, again. Mentally cursing herself, she did not notice the way Mr. Himazuki eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course, young lady. I'm glad that someone in this generation had some sense of old philosophers in their bones. I tell you, these days, no one respect what many great men had done for us anymore." He said with a shake of his head. Sakura smiled nervously as Mr. Himazuki finished his wine and stood up to leave. Mr. Li along with herself did also. After the bill was taken care off, and a few more plans of how the construction would be taken care of, Mr. Himazuki had spared a glance at her before asking for her name. Sakura had stuttered with her reply for a moment before composing herself. Mr. Himazuki whispered something to Mr. Li before getting into the white limo and drove off. The Li's company limo rounded the corner a few minutes later and they both got in also.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat as she felt Mr. Li's gaze on her. She braced herself for the blame for disobeying his order at the restaurant. She had probably done something inappropriate and even though she felt it was a harmless comment on her part, she still was at fault. Sakura just wished that he would say something, anything to break the silence. Deciding that he was not going to initiate the conversation, she swallowed her pride and spoke up. After all, no matter how much of a jerk he had been to her on the way here, he was still her boss. Besides, he looked like he was not the type to choke down his pride and admit that he was wrong. Men and their egotism.

"I'm sorry." Sakura squeaked out, not daring to look him in the eyes. She was partially afraid that those burning amber orbs would place a hole through her head. She heard Mr. Li sigh and she got more nervous. "Why are you apologizing now?" she heard him ask.

"I should not have said anything at the restaurant." Sakura muttered out.

"Look at me. I doubt the carpet is more interesting than I am." He remarked dryly. Sakura bit her lips. She almost had it with his off hand comments and haughtiness. Sakura considered herself a patient person, but Mr. Li was really pushing his luck. She summoned what was left of her courage and looked at him. If he was going to yell at her, at least she took it like a person with dignity. "Did you regret what you have done?" he asked her casually. Sakura thought it over. She did not regret anything because she had nothing to regret.

"Not really. I did not regret what I have said, but I did regret that fact that I disobey your request." Mr. Li scrutinizing gaze remained on her a moment longer.

"I thought it was an order." He said finally with a chuckle. "I believe it is my turn to apologize for the way I was acting this afternoon. This deal is especially important to me. I tend to get easily annoy when things do not go my way, but who does not?"

Sakura felt impelled to point out that he ought to learn some patient instead of acting like a complete jerk, but she would best keep it to herself. After all, he did apologize.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Mr. Li asked.

"I understand that stress is a part of life, and it was only natural that you felt that way especially with something that concerned your work. Apology accepted."

"Setsuna-san was pleased with your response." He commented with a shrug. "Apparently, he is a philosophy fanatic. I usually just nod along with whatever he was saying." He added sheepishly.

Sakura smiled. "My grandmother was the same way."

"Was?"

"She died when I was ten." Sakura replied.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"How is your training so far?" he asked casually. Sakura was torn in between. Should she tell him that she hated? Would he think that she is not able to handle simple things like making copies and coffee? Then again, lying was not her strong point and usually, she ended up being caught. "You can tell the truth." He urged.

"Honestly, I feel that my ability can do so much more. Making copies and running around the building with endless tasks for other people is not what I had imagined."

"Typical. When I was an intern here, my father was still in reign. He made sure to give me hell every day. I was not the person who follows others easily and my father knew that too. He did it to 'teach' me some lesson, but I know he did it because he can."

Sakura was speechless. So he knew from experience. No wonder he was not at all surprised when she had a hard time finding everything.

'Maybe Mr. Li is not as bad as he seem' Sakura thought as she watched him flipped his cell phone and speak quietly into the device. He seems almost approachable and somewhat easy to talk to when he was not having one of his giant mood swing attack. Her thoughts shattered away when he suddenly yelled loudly into the phone making her cringe back and her eyes widened enormously at some of the colorful words she never thought existed before. 'Then again, maybe not.'

Sakura sighed as she leaned back against the black leather seat of the limo trying to tune out the obscenities that her supposedly boss as yelling at the person on the other line.

'I'd hate to get on his bad side.' She thought briefly before closing her eyes.

* * *

.  
. 

Alright, chapter 2 finally done and posted. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews you guys left. It was a great motivation to write up the next chapter. I know that I neglected some of my stories for some time now, but winter break is coming, so maybe I can get off my lazy butt and add some chapters to my other stories as well. LOL. Let me know what you think!


End file.
